powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Fade to Black
Fade to Black is the second episode of Power Rangers RPM. It is the second story in the episode arc of Dillon joining the RPM Rangers in their battle against Venjix. Synopsis Ziggy and Dillon make it inside, but so do some of Venjix's forces. Now the RPM Power Rangers have to deal with the attacking forces. The two new members of the city are arrested when Dillon is found to have internal Venjix Hardware. But with Venjix growing stronger, who can the Rangers choose to activate Series Black? Plot Where we last left off, Ziggy explains to Dillon what Power Rangers are. The trio of rangers take down the Attack Bot with their combined blaster. Venjix then sends his drones to destroy the city. The trio enlarge their zords: Eagle Racer, Lion Hauler, and the Bear Crawler. As the rangers deal with the drones, The Grinders set a cannon that will waste Dillon's car, so he tries to gas it but can't... until he hits it and goes off. He skids and luckily for him, he gets the cannon to shoot at the foes instead of at Summer. The Attack Bot is then enlarged and The Rangers form High Octane Megazord and destroy it. Summer thanks Dillon. The guards take in Ziggy and Dillon, while Ziggy pretends he is a citizen and doesn't know who Dillon is, as Dillon has Venjix hardware inside him and he doesn't know why he does. In the jail, Col. Truman interrogates Dillon, Summer asks to speak to him privately and says she doesn't care where he is from but does care where he's going, returning him his broach. Ziggy charms the guards with his tall tales and then the guards multiply... Ziggy doesn't shut up to the point that the guards are gone. Later, Venjix reveals the other two generals a scary new creation... the human-looking Tenaya 7. Flynn and Scott are not all thrilled with Dillon, believing he is all machine and shouldn't be trusted. The mysterious Doctor K explains he has super implants inside of him. Ziggy's not loved in the jail, having enemies already. He tries to convince Dillon that they're a team and to bust him out. The convicts bully Ziggy. This gets on Dillon's nerves and he defies the boss. Dillon beats them all up. The Rangers are then impressed by what Dillon can do, via surveillance video. The Rangers come and offer him to join the team, he asks if he can choose his own color. Cast *Eka Darville as Scott Truman (Red RPM Ranger) *Ari Boyland as Flynn McAllistair (Blue RPM Ranger) *Rose McIver as Summer Landsdown (Yellow RPM Ranger) *Milo Cawthorne as Ziggy Grover *Daniel Ewing as Dillon *Olivia Tennet as Doctor K (Voice) *James Gaylyn as Colonel Mason Truman *Adelaide Kane as Tenaya 7 *Andrew Laing as Venjix (Voice) *Charlie McDermott as General Crunch (Voice) *Mark Mitchinson as General Shifter (Voice) *??? as Generation 5 Attack Bot *Andrew Stelhin as Hector *Taran Howell as Hulking Inmate Cells *Ranger Operator Series Red - Engine Cell #1 Eagle Racer (x2 - In Road Blaster and Eagle Racer) *Ranger Operator Series Blue - Engine Cell #2 Lion Hauler (In Lion Hauler) *Ranger Operator Series Yellow - Engine Cell #3 Bear Crawler (In Bear Crawler) Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This episode is a direct continuation of Episode 1. *Ziggy and Dillon wear orange suits at prison, but the other prisoners wear grey suits. *Debut of the High Octane Megazord. *In several shots of the Lion Hauler the words 'GO-ONGER' can be seen in the green bumper on the Zord's face (this is even present in some of the NZ-shots). *Debuted at its regular scheduled day and time of Saturday afternoon at 12:30pm ET/11:30am PT on ABC Kids. *First time a jail is shown in the Power Rangers universe. See Also (fight footage) Category:Episode Category:RPM